1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly comprising a filter housing and at least one filter cartridge that is tubular, has a tube wall and a central discharge channel with a discharge connection for discharging filtered medium, wherein the tube wall comprises filter means through which medium to be filtered is able to flow transversely to the tube wall;                wherein the filter housing comprises a filter chamber surrounded by a side wall, in which the at least one filter cartridge is accommodated with the longitudinal direction parallel to the side wall;        wherein the filter chamber has at least one outlet per filter cartridge to which the discharge connection of the respective filter cartridge is connected;        wherein the side wall of the filter chamber is provided with at least one inlet for feeding in the medium to be filtered, which inlet pens into the filter chamber at a level that is traversed by the at least one filter cartridge.        
With this arrangement the inlet via which medium to be filtered enters the filter chamber is oriented in the transverse direction of the filter cartridges located in the filter chamber, i.e. the direction of flow of the medium to be filtered is initially transverse to the longitudinal direction of the filter cartridges.
2. Description of the Related Art
To ensure rapid distribution of incoming medium to be filtered over the filter chamber, the rule of thumb adopted in this case is that the distance from the filter cartridges to the interior of the side wall of the filter chamber must be at least a quarter of the diameter of the inlet. If there are several filter cartridges present in the filter housing, this minimum distance of a quarter of the diameter of the inlet is usually also adopted for the minimum lateral distance between the filter cartridges. The result of the various aspects is that the dimensions of the filter housing are relatively large.
The aim of the present invention is to be able to make the filter housing of compact construction or, in particular in the case of existing filter housings, to increase the filter capacity and/or to improve the filtration result.